Code Geass Mafia
| image = File:Code_Geass.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 7.14.13 | winningfaction = Indies & Goodies | roster = #, player #Akriti (Hachi) #Slick #curr3nt #Krystal #Vommack #Segul17 #Araver #golfjunkie #Fat Tony #marq #Gubbey #Aura #Nana7 | first = Vommack | last = Slick, Araver, golfjunkie | mvp = golfjunkie | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on a Japanese anime of the same name. It began on July 14, 2013 and ended in an Indie & Goodie win in D4 (July 23). Game Mechanics Rules Tie rules: D1 = No lynch D2+ = Random tied player lynched OOP concerning Block/Trap/Redirect: Block outweighs trap if the roles target each other. Block/Trap outweigh redirect if they target one another. Blocks target each other both fail. Traps target each other goodie outweighs baddie. Role Description Baddies - Be in majority #Cornelia - Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. Being the second princess, she has high influence over others and can redirect 1 players vote each day. #Guilford - Cornelia's personal knight and skilled Knightmare pilot. He can block one player each night. #Jeremiah - Another skilled Knightmare pilot. His stability is in question because of an incident that occured dubbing him with the joke title of "Orange". He can trap a player each night. ---- Goodies - Eliminate baddies #Zero (Lelouche) - The Eleventh Prince of Britannia. He however despises Britannia after the death of his mother and vows to create a better world for his sister Nunally. He has access to Geass, with his power being able to make anyone do anything he asks once. He may kill for the goodies. #Kallen - Most loyal and skilled Knightmare pilot of the Black Knights. As long as she is alive, Zero cannot die at night. She knows the ID of Zero. #C.C. (Pronounced C2) - An immortal woman who can bestow the power of Geass to a person if a contract is formed. As an immortal she can save a player each night. (For the purposes of the game though, she is still considered dead if NK'd/Lynched) #Ohgi - Another highly trusted member of the Black Knights, while not quite on the skill level of Kallen, he is still a adept pilot. He may block a player each night. #Tamaki - While not exactly skilled or loyal, he is still a member of the black knights. He is in control of gathering the votes and can slip in extra votes for himself. His vote counts for up to x3. #Tohdoh - Probably the second most skilled Knightmare pilot of the Black Knights. He can trap a player each night. #Diethard - A TV producer who joined the Black Knights to document Zero's exploits. He may spy a player each night. #Nunnally - Lelouch's younger sister and forth princess of Britannia. She is blind and crippled from the trauma of her mother's death. Soft spoken and naturally kind. She can influence a player's action, redirecting it. ---- Indies - Secret Wincon and Abilities - Leave game upon achieving wincon #Suzaku - Extremely skilled Knightmare Pilot, and the only one found capable of piloting the Lancelot. #Euphemia - Third Princess of Britannia. A very kind-hearted person, she treats everyone with respect, regardless of if they are Britannian or not. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Indies *curr3nt - Suzaku *golfjunkie - Euphemia Goodies *Akriti (Hachi) - Kallen *Slick - Diethard *Krystal - Ohgi *Vommack - Tohdoh *Segul17 - Zero *Araver - Nunnally *marq - C.C. *Gubbey - Tamaki Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Akriti (Hachi) - Kallen - Killed N3 by the Baddies #Slick - Diethard #curr3nt - Suzaku - Killed N2 by the Baddies #Krystal - Ohgi - Lynched D2 #Vommack - Tohdoh - Killed N1 by the Baddies #Segul17 - Zero - Lynched D4 #Araver - Nunnally #golfjunkie - Euphemia #Fat Tony - Guilford - Lynched D3 #marq - C.C. - Lynched D1 #Gubbey - Tamaki - Killed N4 by the Baddies #Aura - Jeremiah - RID Killed N3 by Euphemia #Nana7 - Cornelia - Killed N4 by Zero / RID Killed by Euphemia Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games